Shinji Ikari: Dragon Ninja
by srobertson
Summary: Abandoned by Gendo at the age of three Shinji is taken in by Jo Hayabusa and an eleven year old Ryu Hayabusa. After living through the events of Ryu's escapades how will the world of Evangelion be changed by Shinji's new skill set?


**Well here is my latest diabolical of a fanfiction. Hopefully this one will be better then the pieces of crap that I churned out all those years ago. For a bit of backstory this takes place about six months after the events of Ninja Gaiden 3. Read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"We are sorry; all lines are currently out of service due to a state of special emergency." The mechanical voice on the other end of the line said emotionlessly. The youth holding the phone calmly pulled the phone away from his ear and casually tossed it back onto the receiver.

"Well that's annoying." The youth muttered as he leaned back against the wall of the booth. "And I was gonna use that money to get something to drink." Pulling a photo of a woman out of his pocket he gazed at it with bored expression. "Captain Katsuragi huh?" He said. "Something about her seems familiar." He eyed the arrow on the picture that pointed at the woman's cleavage. "Oh yeah, big sis… and everyone else that bro makes friends with."

It had been three days ago when a package had arrived at the boy's residence up in the mountains. Addressed to him, from his "father", it had contained several things, a letter and an ID-card amongst them. Curious enough, the ID-card had a recent photo, for some organization called "NERV". The letter was impersonal. The first half was only: "Come to Tokyo-3 in three days. I have a use for you." signed by his "father". The other half had an exact description when to meet Captain Katsuragi, who would manage everything.

And now, here he was, leaning up against a phone booth and waiting for a busty purple haired woman to pick him up. The boy appeared to be lazing back, letting the world pass him by, but in reality his highly trained eyes were looking around, always prepared for a threat. Soon enough his gaze fell on a young blue haired girl standing down the road from him. Her image wavered slightly, as though it was a mirage. The boy left his position of leaning against the booth and approached her. Then, suddenly, a flock of birds left the ground and obscured his vision for a scant second. When the birds had abated he saw that the girl had vanished.

"Am I seeing mirages?" The boy asked himself. "Maybe I should've gone for that drink." It was only then that he noticed the sound of rotors spinning in the air. Gazing off in the direction of the noise he witnessed a large creature step around the side of a mountain. Large, green and studded with bony protrusions the creature walked along, headless of the various military aircraft that swarmed around it.

"You have got to be kidding me." The boy muttered. "If Higgins has anything to do with this…" He trailed off as he noticed the creature getting closer to his position. The various flying aircraft firing everything they had did nothing to slow down the monstrosity that lumbered, almost daintily, around. The oxymoron that was it's movement only added to the sheer wrongness of the creature.

A screech of tires sliding around a corner echoed through the air. The boy turned as said car, a blue Renault Alpine, came to a stop near him. The driver side window was rolled down. Inside was a sweating Captain Misato Katsurugi, who called out, "Shinji Ikari?"

The boy, Shinji, didn't answer, but instead nodded and rushed towards the car. Misato hardly had time to blink before he had vaulted over the top of the car, grabbed the ridge of the window, flipped himself around and slid into the car through the window, which was thankfully open. "Floor it!" He ordered as he pulled down his seatbelt in a smooth movement.

"Right!" Misato responded, needing no real urging to escape the green horror that was steadily making its way towards them. She slammed her foot home as the car sped off.

As soon as the two had gained decent distance from the giant green being Misato casually asked, "That was a pretty slick maneuver back there, you some kind of ninja?"

Shinji reclined back in his seat, arms behind his head. "Hayabusa clan elite, Shinji Hayabusa at your service." He answered calmly.

Misato, thinking he was joking, giggled and continued to drive. "Sorry about the wait." She apologized "Why did it have to be today of all days that that thing had to show up?"

"Kaiju sized horrors that defy the laws of physics rarely conform themselves to our daily schedules Captain." Shinji said dismissively.

Misato glared at him with faux-irritation, amusement evident in her eyes. "What makes you the expert?" She asked with the same faux-irritation that covered her face.

Shinji, still reclining, responded, "Experience."

"Whatever…" Misato huffed.

After a few more minutes of driving the duo had reached the flat plains outside the city. The car had stopped and Misato was using a pair of binoculars to watch the battle. The military were aircraft had begun to scatter. _Funny, _Misato thought. _Why would they scatter like tha…? _Misato's thoughts trailed off as she grabbed onto a slightly shocked Shinji and pushed him down into his seat with a cry of, "Down, they dropped an N2 mine!"

The not-so-jolly green giant was immediately obscured by a flash of yellow light. Seconds later the sound of the explosion as well as the massive shockwave reached Misato and Shinji. Misato's prized Renault flipped onto its side and rolled from the force of the explosion.

Once the smoke cleared and the rumbling had subsided Shinji found himself in a familiar, yet unfamiliar place. _Kind of like chain restaurants, _Shinji thought idly, _very similar interiors but always different in a small way. _Misato shifted and freed Shinji from the depths of marshmallow hell. She crawled out of the car to survey the damage. Shinji hopped out after her with considerably more grace and a noticeable lack of effort, he settled to crouch on the side of the car.

"Man, we could have used one of those things when LOA's little creature was trashing Tokyo-2." Shinji said wistfully as he observed the rising tower of smoke.

"Well the UN wouldn't drop one when there were still civilians in the city." Misato explained. "Hey, wait, you were in Tokyo-2 when those terrorists attacked?" She exclaimed.

Shinji nodded. "Yep, me, bro, sis and dad were right there in the middle of it."

Misato looked at the boy oddly and took in his appearance again. A bit on the small side, around five feet if she had to guess, black hair, blue eyes. He wore nondescript black pants, zipped matte black jacket made of some material she couldn't place, black sneakers of a brand she didn't know. A tight black undershirt poked out from under the top of his jackets collar to complete the outfit. The undershirt also was long sleeve if the material poking out from his jacket sleeves was any indication. _He obviously has a thing for black. He didn't have any baggage with him either, weird._ Misato observed. _Wait, he said 'bro, sis and dad.' As far as I know Commander Ikari was here during that incident. Shinji is also an only child._

"I'm sorry, you said your brother, sister and father were with you. Commander Ikari wasn't…" Misato started until Shinji glared at her suddenly. Misato couldn't help but take a step back at the sudden look of hostility she received from the child who was still crouched on the side of her car.

"I said dad," Shinji growled, "Not parent. My father's name is Jo Hayabusa." He closed his eyes and the look of hostility left his face. "Sorry about that Captain. I guess you can tell I'm not exactly fond of my parent." He apologized.

Misato laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Nah, it's cool. I was never really on the best terms with my 'parent' either." She looked back at her car, which was still languishing away on its side. "Hey, uh, would you mind helping me push this thing back over."

Shinji smiled and hopped down. The two braced themselves against the cars roof and pushed it back onto its tires. Thankfully the car was on a slight incline so it wasn't too difficult.

"Oh and call me Misato, Captain makes me feel old." Misato requested as she brushed herself off.

"Sure thing Misato." Shinji confirmed.

Misato reached in and tried to start the car. To her annoyance the car didn't start. _Battery must be busted. _Misato turned to Shinji but saw he was already gone. Looking around frantically she saw him entering what appeared to be a mechanic's shop several dozen feet down the road. Misato did a double take. _Damn, that kid is fast._

Several minutes and several dozen pilfered batteries later the duo was driving down the road again. The green thing was still standing however, not that the two seemed to care; they were too busy conversing with one another.

"You sure think fast. I hadn't even suggested looking for spares and you were already in the shop." Misato congratulated.

Shinji, who had returned to his relaxed position, arms behind his head once again, responded. "Always think on your feet."

Misato smiled. "You seem awfully cool with the fact that we pretty much cleaned out that store." She indicated the massive pile of batteries that sat in the back seat.

"It's not like it's going to matter if the kaiju back there demolishes everything. Plus, sis and I ended up looting a ramen truck during the Tokyo-2 fiasco so it's not something I'm unfamiliar with." Shinji said dismissively.

"Imagine that." Misato muttered. "So, not questions about the Angel?"

Shinji glanced at the car mirror, trying to see if this "angel" was still in view. "I figured that you and my parent had something to do with it so I decided to wait for an explanation. There is one coming I assume."

Misato shrugged. "Well, it's some kind of life form that as far as we can tell wants to destroy humanity or something."

"Destroy and not rule. I guess that rules out fiends then." Shinji muttered. Misato's eyes widened upon hearing Shinji say fiends. She decided not to press the issue in favor of grilling him after the fiasco.

"No, fiend activity has been down since about two years ago. It seems that most of them just kind of dropped off the face of the Earth." Misato explained.

"Probably has something to do with the Archfiend getting taken down around the same time." Shinji said as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"Archfiend?" Misato wondered.

"Big balrog looking thing. Flew out of Fuji but ended up taking a pair of legendary swords to the face." Shinji explained.

Misato looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as she continued to drive. _NERV doesn't have much to do with fiend control, that's supposed to be some other part of the U.N. Maybe this Jo Hayabusa has something to do with it. How come I've never heard of him? _Magic and mysticism, just another science as far as the higher ups of the U.N. were concerned, was never really much of an issue as far as NERV went.

The rest of the trip went in silence. Soon enough the pair had driven into a tunnel of some kind. The car was parked on a slab of metal that immediately took off at high speeds down the tunnel. Noticing the strange sigils plastered on everything Shinji asked, "NERV?"

"Yes, it's secret organization is directly attached to the United Nations. The Commander has a very important project under his wing. You saw that Angel out there? Well, we have the only thing that can hurt it." Misato explained casually, having adopted a similar poise to Shinji's, arms tucked behind her head as the tram sped along.

Shinji was about to ask why they hadn't fielded this weapon yet when Misato handed him a booklet titled "Welcome to NERV."

"I assume you got an ID with the stuff the Commander sent you." Misato continued.

Shinji was flipping through the booklet. "How did you guys get a picture of me anyway?"

Misato shrugged, "We have our ways."

Shinji continued paging through the booklet. "This thing is more like some kind of weird advertisement…" He trailed off as the tram emerged into the open light of the Geofront, which glowed golden with the setting sun. "Wow, I gotta try some jumping here." Shinji thought aloud.

"Cool isn't it. Headquarters is down there." Misato said.

Shinji looked down to see the pyramidal structure that was jutting out of the ground. "Pretty bright for an evil lair." He said humorously.

Misato glared at him. "Hey, come on we are the good guys!" She snapped playfully.

Shinji smirked at her. "Anyplace that hosts Gendo Ikari is immediately classified as an evil lair in my book."

"Whatever," Misato responded.

* * *

A while later the two were wandering around the interior of NERV, hopelessly lost. Or at least Misato was, Shinji still had his nose in the booklet. _Note to self: find ventilation duct schematics. _Shinji thought.

Tired of being lost Misato eventually paged someone over the intercom. Another few minutes passed and Shinji and Misato had arrived at the doors of an elevator.

_And she's an officer here? She's nice and all but I sure hope that she is the exception to the rule..._Shinji internally grumbled behind his booklet. The elevator doors opened that moment, revealing a not very pleased looking Ritsuko Akagi, clad only in a lab coat and bathing suit..

Misato looked embarrassed. "Uh, hey... Ritsuko." She said as she waved sheepishly.

Ritsuko rolled her eyes in annoyance, before selecting the right level. "You have to tell me how you do it, Misato! We are short of hands and time! Don't tell me you got lost again..."

"She did." Shinji stated from behind his booklet. "You relatives with someone named Rachel by any chance?"

Ritsuko stared at Shinji. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"She dresses similar." Shinji explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ritsuko blushed furiously when she realized her state of dress. "Oh this." She said quickly. "I didn't have time to change before coming to find Misato."

Shinji shrugged and went back to his booklet as the three piled into the elevator.

"So this is him?" Ritsuko asked Misato quietly.

"Yep, the designated "Third Child" according to the Marduk report." Misato answered.

_Third child? What kind of title is that? _Shinji thought,_ and then shouldn't there two others as well? _Shinji wondered. "I'm Shinji Hayabusa, pleased to meet you," he told Ritsuko.

"Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, you've already met Captain Katsurugi." Ritsuko returned. _Odd, considering the state Gendo left him in eleven years ago he should be a total mental case. And what's up with 'Hayabusa'? Does he mean the Hayabusa clan of Ninjas? _Ritsuko had learned that Gendo had never really kept any tabs on Shinji, only bothering to make sure that he was still alive every year or so. What had happened in the last decade that he was unaware of. The elevator dinged to a stop and the trio disembarked.

Shinji silently followed the bickering between the two women, while walking through the corridors. It was a real emergency as it sounded, and they talked about a Unit-01 with a minimal chance of activating it at all. There were a lot of technical terms he didn't understand, mixed in with some barbs. He decided to ignore them while reading the rest of the manual, before putting it away. Finally they reached a room flooded with some kind of red coolant. A dingy was idling in the coolant. The trio boarded it. Shinji observed some kind of large purple and green object that appeared to be locked into the wall on the other side of the ocean of coolant next to the door leading out of the room.

Shinji disembarked with the two women and walked through the door. The next room was completely shrouded in darkness. As the three walked in Shinji slowly reached up and began to unzip his jacket.

The lights came on. Shinji almost jumped at the sight that appeared before him. Staring at him with blank eyes was some kind of massive purple robot. A slight _snick _told him his jacket was unzipped. He felt the cold air of the room play across his undershirt.

"A giant robot." Shinji observed, his voice even. "Now that really would have been useful in Tokyo-2."

"This is the Multi-purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine EVANGELION, which humanity has developed to combat the angels," Dr. Akagi explained, but Shinji was still staring at it. Something about it was unsettlingly familiar.

Shinji glanced over at the doctor. "This is what Gendo Ikari has been working on, a giant robot?" Shinji asked, his voice still even but laced with a slight amount of malice.

"It is." Came a voice over the intercom. Shinji looked up to see the face of Gendo looking down on him from behind a layer of safety glass, wearing an emotionless expression. "It's been quite a while."

Shinji's face turned venomous as he glared at the person whom he hated. "Yes, it has. I wish it could've been longer." He spat.

Gendo's expression didn't change. "It matters little, we're moving out." He stated.

"Moving out?" Misato exclaimed. "But Unit Zero is still in suspension right?" She glanced at Unit-01. "You can't seriously be considering activating Unit One?"

"Do you know of another option?" Ritsuko countered. She turned to Shinji, whose head was hung, seemingly in submission.

"Shinji Ikari, you will be the pilot."

Silence reigned in the room. All eyes were on Shinji. Then, suddenly, he started… giggling. Before long his giggles had turned into full on guffaws.

"Oh that's just rich." Shinji laughed as he lifted his head back up to stare his parent right in the eyes. "You have called me to pilot that huge thing, which has a very, very remote chance of working at all, without any kind of training, against that monster, becoming your obedient little soldier in the end?... And why should I do so?"

"Because no one else can." Gendo responded calmly.

"Bullshit." Shinji shot back. "I already heard these two," Shinji raised his arms to indicate Misato and Ritsuko, his jacket opening to reveal some kind of combat webbing, whatever it held out of sight for now, "mention that I was the 'Third Child'. I'm pretty sure you've got someone else, your just looking to get another tool." He turned around. "Well, you can take this giant robot and shove it up your ass. Hell, you're such a massive asshole I'm pretty sure with a little lube this thing'll slide right up." He started to walk towards the exit. "I'm leaving. I'm pretty sure my bro is already on his way here. We'll deal with your little angel problem."

Shinji had already made it to the door when he heard Gendo say. "Fuyutsuki, bring in Rei...She is alive, so she can do it... The spare proved useless." Shinji felt like a block of ice had settled in his stomach. For some reason those words filled him with dread. Turning around he witnessed a gurney being wheeled into the room.

The girl on it was in a really bad condition, and to his surprise, he recognized her as the same girl he had seen at the train station. _Who is she? Gendo called her Rei... _Looking closer at her, he felt sick. She was obviously in pain, and had a number of injuries. At least the ones he was able to see, most were probably covered by her sleeveless rubber suit. Shinji's hands balled into fists. _Gendo, if you are responsible for this I will end your life with my own two hands!_

Tremors suddenly rocked the base. Whatever was going on upstairs it was defiantly bad. Shinji watched in horror as the gurney rocked and began to dump it's blue haired cargo onto the floor.

Misato and Ritsuko watched as Rei began to slip from the gurney. Their eyes widened when Shinji blurred past them and dropped into a slide. He caught Rei as she fell from the gurney. That was impossible, they both thought. Shinji had crossed the distance of about forty feet in less time than the telling would take.

It was then that another tremor rocked the base. Large chunks of the ceiling broke free and fell towards the two teens. Shinji looked up at the debris fell towards him. Time slowed around him as he took in his surroundings and options. It was then he observed the large hand of the Evangelion moving to intercept the debris. _Well, I don't want anything to do with you but you seem keen on saving me. I've got no problem with that. _

A loud clang echoed through the room as the EVA's massive hand deflected the falling objects, sending a steel I-beam careening at Gendo. It smashed off the protective glass of the observation chamber, cracking it.

"It moved... that's impossible! The entry plug hasn't even been inserted yet. It can't move!" Ritsuko insisted, totally surprised by this turn of events. She had never before seen the EVA move.

Misato was also baffled, having seen the first reaction from the EVA in all her time at NERV. But she was more concerned with the action itself. _"It reacted without the interface... Or rather, did it protect him? ... Maybe he can do it._

Shinji didn't waste any time over this so-called wonder. Instead he looked at the injured girl in his arms. She was moaning in pain, some of her injuries having started to bleed again after being re-opened by the movement of being pulled of the gurney. Shinji could feel broken ribs sliding around in her chest. He looked into her uncovered eye. He was scared how expressionless it was, as if there was nothing behind it, no real emotion. But, no, there was also something else. A small plead just to make the pain stop.

Shinji stood slowly, holding Rei bridal style as he walked towards the two women standing a few feet away. He reached Misato. "Take her." He ordered harshly, leaving no room for argument. Misato hurriedly took the injured girl. As soon as Shinji's arms were free he immediately stood straight and made several sweeping gestures with his right arm, while he held his left close to his chest, his fist clenched with his index and middle fingers extended. Ritsuko was about to ask what Shinji was doing when he thrust his palm forwards and an orb of blue light shot out and drifted over to Rei. The light touched her and those present were treated to the wonderful sound of bones snapping back into place and flesh knitting together. With the sudden influx of healing energy on top of the pain that she already was experiencing, Rei lost consciousness.

Shinji took a step back. He was not nearly as good at his sister when it came to healing ninpo but he was still able to instantly heal any injuries on another at the expense of their own energy, a skill that most in his line of work knew. On the surface it looked like the injuries were gone entirely, but the state of exhaustions that the wounds provided would still linger. A ninja would have been able to go on for a while but to an untrained body it just healed them and put them out.

"What in the…?" Misato started to ask.

"Explain!" Gendo ordered harshly. What was that? It almost looked like…

Shinji responded by quickly reaching into his open coat. He pulled out what appeared to be a large knife, it's blade split into two prongs. With a backhand throw he hurled the blade at the crack in Gendo's observation box window. It sunk in and the glass began to crack more until it shattered and fell. The room's occupants were stunned.

"Surprised asshole?" Shinji asked mockingly. "Well this is what happens when you leave a child unattended. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Gendo wasn't an easy man to perturb, but this event was vastly spiraling out of control. Gendo knew what ninpo was, he had had dealings with ninja in the past. Evidently Shinji had spent some time under the tutelage of one. Gendo regretted not keeping more tabs on Shinji but now it was too late. However, the cogs in Gendo's mind were already turning, he would adapt the scenario like he always did, it was what he was good at after all.

"I doubt you would be able." Gendo replied calmly.

"You wouldn't be the first one old man." Shinji threatened ominously. "I've stood in the presence of Vazdah the Archfiend and fought for years against people much scarier than you. What makes you think that I would hesitate for a second to end your life?"

Shinji turned away from his father as more tremors shook the room. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I'll pilot this thing, it seems to like me. But know this; I'm doing this because it's my duty as a Hayabusa, not because of you."

Gendo smiled slightly, things were still going as planned… after a fashion.

* * *

Shinji was relieved that he wasn't claustrophobic, because the cockpit of the entry plug was really small. He had no idea how the hell he was supposed to move that thing, the control scheme looked pretty simplistic but alien to him, and he wondered what he was supposed to do at all. These strange hair clips looked silly, but Dr. Akagi had said they were needed for better nerve connection, whatever that meant.

Suddenly the plug started to fill with a sort of light orange liquid. "What the hell, you want to drown me?" Shinji asked angrily as the plug began to fill.

"Don't worry. After your lungs fill with the LCL, it'll directly supply you with oxygen. You'll get used to it soon," Ritsuko tried to reassure him over the comm..

Shinji sighed and breathed in the liquid. Having the foreign substance filling his lungs was a strange experience, it was even weirder that he didn't need to actively breath. The fluid tasted… like blood. It mattered little though, he'd tasted worse things before.

The activation went on, and Shinji felt strange, as if his mind expanded. The screens around him sprang to life. He blinked several times...he felt a little as if he was leaving his body. Really curious.

"Success! The EVA is online for the first time ever!" Maya Ibuki, Ritsuko's assistant, reported, reading the data from the screen. "And...The rate of synchronization is sixty four percent. How is that possible with no prior training?"

"We shouldn't care for now," Ristuko decided. She had a distant idea why, but she kept that for herself, especially with the Commander present.

"All values of the harmonics are normal. Everything is under control. We are ready to launch," Maya concluded her report.

Once the starting catapult was readied. Misato used that time to give some last words to Shinji. "I know you have no idea how to use it...just try what you can, think your movements... And please come back in one piece, all right?"

"Hey, I already told you, I'm a ninja." Shinji replied reassuringly.

"Launch!" Misato commanded, and suddenly Shinji was pressed into his seat, when the unit was moved to the surface with high speed. _Yeah, well I thought you were joking until that little display earlier. Well then, let's hope that you can take this thing down._

* * *

The EVA reached the surface and stopped. The docking mechanisms disengaged, releasing Shinji to move as he wished.

"Alright Shinji, just focus on walking for now." Ritsuko ordered through the radio.

"Screw that, I'm gonna take this thing down." Shinji shot back and tried to force the EVA into a run. The EVA staggered sort of drunkenly down the road towards the angel. The angel noticed the EVA and caught the "charging" mecha around the midsection with it's arm.

"Well shit…" Shinji muttered as the Angel's chief weapon, a spike that extended from it's palm with no regard for physics or the laws of matter tore into the EVA's midsection. Shinji felt pain, it almost made him black out, but he had felt worse than this. He drowned out the voices of Ritsuko and Misato as they cried on in worry.

In the operations center at the heart of NERV the assembled members of said organization could only watch in horror as the angels spear like weapon withdrew from the EVA's midsection and blood spattered the streets.

"No… Shinji…" Misato whispered. It was then alarms started going off inside the command center. The EVA's power cord suddenly ejected from the EVA's back. The EVA lashed out and knocked the angel back. The angel looked on with the blank eyes of both its heads as the EVA stood there, legs spread in a wide stance, arms hanging, knuckles scraping the pavement and head bowed. A loud creaking was heard as the EVA's mouth bindings tore. The EVA suddenly blurred and dashed to the side. It disappeared around the block and vanished from both NERV's camera's and the Angel's sight. It didn't reappear, even its thundering footsteps had gone silent.

"That's impossible," Ritsuko gasped as she checked the video feeds, the EVA nowhere in sight. "How can something that big be hiding?"

"Has it gone berserk?" Misato asked quickly.

"I don't know." Maya called from her console. "The sensors in EVA aren't transmitting. We're completely blind to what's happening."

The angel stared at the spot that the EVA had stood, with an almost curious expression on both it's "faces". It started to proceed.

The angel had made it about a hundred yards when a large hand grabbed it and spun it around. EVA-01 stood there. It roared right in the angels "faces" before punching it viciously in those "faces". The angel staggered back and raised it's AT-field. EVA-01 tore through it like tissue paper with a swipe of it's arm. EVA-01 charged forwards and grabbed the angel and began to viciously beat it. Punches rained down across it's form. So brutal was EVA-01's assault that it wouldn't even let the angel fall. Every time the angel began to topple it would be grabbed and brought back up to be viciously hammered again. To the surprise and to some the horror, the occupants of the NERV command center could hear Shinji's grunts and yells over the radio as the Angel was pummeled.

With a mighty heave the battered angel was hurled into the air. EVA-01 leapt up after it and latched onto it. At the height of the jump, several hundred feet in the air, the EVA-01 latched onto angel. They two inverted and began to spin as they fell. A second later the angel was smashed into the ground as the EVA flipped away through the air.

Down in the command center the occupants almost fell to the ground from the massive tremors that ripped through the ground. Gendo, from his seat at the height of the command center, smiled under gloved hands. _Well this may in fact play to my advantage. I just need to control this. Yui and I will be together again Shinji, and you can either help me or stand in my way._

EVA-01 landed with a mighty crash as it turned to the crater that it had made. The angel, it's core shattered from the impact, detonated in a might cross shaped explosion.

_It's done…_ Shinji thought as his consciousness began to ebb. _And now I get to brag to bro that I Izuna Dropped a kaiju._ With that last novel thought he let the blackness claim him.

Unbeknownst to both Shinji and NERV a lone VTOL hovered just outside of Tokyo-3 airspace. Piloting it was a young woman with black hair. Next to her in the copilot seat sat a man in what appeared to be leather ninja armor, a falcon crest adorning his head and a scarf hiding his mouth, a katana across his back with the hilt poking out above his left shoulder.

"Well Ryu, what do you think?" The woman asked.

"I think that that thing sure would have been useful back in Tokyo-2." Ryu Hayabusa, head of the Hayabusa clan of ninja's and undisputedly the strongest ninja in the world, responded. "And now with Shinji piloting it I think we can rest easy. Head back to Tokyo-2 Mizuki."

The woman, Mizuki McCloud, banked the craft and turned it back the way it had come. "Pity, I heard my old college friend Misato was living here."

Ryu said nothing as he got out of his seat and headed for the bulkhead door. "You're not coming?" Mizuki asked as Ryu opened the door.

"I need to find out exactly what's going on." Ryu called over the sound of rushing wind.

"Just try not to get your arm syphilis again." Mizuki called back jokingly.

Ryu facepalmed. "Shinji's got you doing it too." Ryu moaned sadly. Mizuki just laughed. Ryu sighed and jumped out of the aircraft and flew off into the darkness, a new mission ahead of him.

The VTOL flew off into the night. For know all was quiet, the city was safe and the monster was dead. Shinji lay unconscious inside the now powerless EVA as techs scrambled to the surface to get him. Misato fretted, Gendo schemed, and a blue haired girl named Rei wondered about the person that had showed her the first true kindness she had ever known…

"Besides, I bet my little brother will be absolutely chomping at the bit to brag about how he just Izuna Dropped a kaiju." Ryu chuckled as he drifted to earth.

* * *

**Ninja Info Cards**

**Name: **Shinji Ikari/ Shinji Hayabusa

**Affiliation: **Hayabusa Clan

**Residence: **Hayabusa Village

**Occupation:** Hayabusa Ninja

**Age: **14 (born June 06, 2001)

**Gender: **Male

**Known Relatives: **Gendo Ikari (father), Jo Hayabusa (adopted father), Ryu Hayabusa (adopted brother), Momiji Hayabusa (adopted sister), Yui Ikari (mother)

**EVA Unit: **Unit 01

**Ninja Rank: **Greater Ninja

**Agility:** Shinji is able to move at lightning fast speeds, leaving after images of himself when taking out enemies in a blink of an eye.

**Stealth:** A specialized ninja skill Shinji is able to infiltrate many areas, observe undetected from afar and sneak up on enemies to perform stealth kills.

**Acrobatics:** Another ninja specialized skill, this skill enables Shinji to use his ninja acrobatics to move about his environments and surroundings, reaching places that would normally be unreachable by others such as non ninja.] He is also able to land in such a way that he is unharmed from drops of great heights, including heights exceeding 1000 ft.

**Heightened Senses:** Honed from childhood each of Shinji's 5 senses have become highly acute, most notable are his ability to feel displacements through the air, focus his eyes to zoom into targets from afar and detect the sound of slight far off footsteps in the midst of being next to a body of running water.

**Ninja Sense:** A 6th sense possessed by the ninja, allowing them to sense potential enemies and dangers around them, often guiding them in a direction towards a main objective.

**Ki Manipulation:** Through intense meditation and spiritual training Shinji has gained the ability to manipulate the laws of nature with his mind, appearing as magic to those out of tune with the universe, this ninja art is known as ninpo and techniques for them are usually found written in ancient scrolls or passed down from generation to generation.

**Regeneration:** Being more in tune with the spiritual side, Shinji has developed a higher than usual spiritual life force or health. By manipulating this spiritual life, Shinji is able to regenerate from wounds that would otherwise be fatal, such as a slice through the jugular or a stab through a vital organ like the heart, thus a higher durability and endurance than the average human.

**Spiritual Life Regeneration:** After the Dark Dragon Blade Incident Ryu Hayabusa learned to regenerate a portion his spiritual life by concentrating to focus his energy after battles and gain some of his lost spiritual life back. He later taught this skill to Momoji and Shinji.

**Bladed Weapon Proficiency: **8/10

**Hand To Hand Proficiency: **7/10

**Distance Proficiency: **7/10

**Weapons:**

Black Knives: A pair of pronged knives that Shinji uses individually or in pairs. Sometimes hooked onto ninja wire to extend range.

Brake Sword: A single edged blade with a modified "miniature scramjet" built into the back of the sword allowing Shinji to increase the impact of his blows to compensate for his lack of size. Shinji triggers the jet by revving the handle like one does a motorbike.


End file.
